Dating Sim version Mafioso
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: Giannini et Spanner, en collaboration avec Reborn ont conçu un nouveau jeu de séduction mettant en scène les membres de familles mafieuses et on envoyé des démos à énormément de monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Dating Sim Version Mafioso**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano jouent à Dating Sim version Mafioso._

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu Romance xD  
**Couples** : Il y en aura tellement. A chaque personnage, vous verrez vers qui il cherchera à s'attirer les faveurs ;]  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - a**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Tsuna était quelque peu perplexe. Tôt ce matin, il avait reçu un colis à son nom. L'expéditeur n'étant autre que Giannini, qui au vu de ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, avait cherché une nouvelle fois à prouver qu'il pouvait surpasser son père et Spanner par la même occasion. Même si après réflexion, le nom des deux techniciens figurait sur la pochette qui servait d'emballage au jeu vidéo qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il s'attendait au pire. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la pochette avait en gros titre « Dating Sim version Mafioso », et le représentait lui, ainsi que ceux de sa famille, ceux de la Varia et bien d'autres encore, comme les Millefiore, dans leur costard que chacun avait porté lors de la cérémonie qui l'avait officialisé en tant que 10ème parrain de la famille Vongola. Croyant à une blague, il tourna le boitier et lut le résumé, agrémenté de photos toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

- Dans l'univers sombre de la mafia, partez à la découverte de la ville et devenez l'un des plus grands qui soit, tout en tentant de séduire la personne que vous aurez choisi comme votre partenaire potentiel.

Soupirant, Tsuna se passa une main sur le visage.

- Une blague. Ce doit être une blague.  
- Essaye-le donc avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Tsuna reconnut la voix de Reborn entre mille et se retourna.

- Reborn, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de participer à leur truc idiot, tu sais que je...  
- Que quoi, Dame Tsuna ?

De la sueur s'écoula de son front alors que Reborn pointait le canon de son pistolet dans sa direction.

- … que je me ferais un plaisir d'y jouer. Et tout de suite qui plus est.  
- Ça me fait plaisir Tsuna. Continue comme ça. Tu as toute l'après-midi devant toi. Ce n'est qu'une démo après tout donc j'espère que tu auras terminé une fois que je serais revenu.  
- Oui oui c'est promis, se contenta de lâcher Tsuna d'un air las en insérant le disque dans sa console de jeu, se saisissant de la télécommande pour allumer sa télévision avant de s'emparer de la manette.

Une fois que Reborn eut quitté la pièce, Tsuna se concentra sur l'écran de la télévision. L'image noire laissa place à la présentation de divers sponsors, puis à un générique sur fond de musique mafieuse présentant les différents personnages mis en jeu. Il fut surprit quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y était pas. Il se sentait soulagé, mais n'était-il pas sur le devant de la couverture ?

- Huooohoho, n'oublie pas que ce jeu a été conçu par deux techniciens de génie. Chaque démo a été adaptée selon la personne qui y joue.

- Huaaah Reborn, mais je croyais que tu étais parti !

Reborn avait surgi de la terre contenue dans le pot près de télé. Sur sa tête, trônait la fleur qui y été planté.

- Huooohoho, je ne suis jamais loin de toi Tsuna, tu devrais le savoir. En ce qui concerne le jeu, pour la démo qui t'a été envoyé, tu es directement enregistré comme Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ainsi, pour chaque version, chaque protagoniste du jeu aura des réactions différentes selon le personnage principal.  
- Je comprends mieux. C'est vrai que ça fait vachement plus réaliste comme ça.  
- Huooohoho, si tu as compris alors je vais te laisser ! A tout à l'heure.

Reborn enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur du pot et disparut comme si de rien n'était. Franchement, plus rien n'étonnait Tsuna. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran de sa télévision, sur lequel s'affichait à présent le menu du jeu.

**- Nouveau Jeu**  
**- Options**  
**- Bonus**  
**- Crédits**

Tsuna se contenta tout d'abord d'aller dans les options, histoire de modifier quelques paramètres, et commença une nouvelle partie. L'écran devint noir puis un encadré de texte apparut.

**« Il est 7h du matin. Les oiseaux gazouillent gaiement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. En tant que 10ème parrain de la famille Vongola, vous commencez tôt vos journées. Cependant, vous éprouvez encore le besoin de dormir un peu. Que faites-vous ? »**  
- Vous continuez de dormir.  
- Vous vous levez.  
- Vous attendez que Gokudera vienne vous réveillez en hurlant : Judaïme !

Tsuna grimaça. S'il voulait se montrer un tant soit peu réaliste et honnête, il fallait qu'il choisisse l'option 1. Il avait bien une envie d'aller voir l'option 3 mais il resta sur sa première idée et valida sa réponse.

**« Vous décidez de vous rendormir. Alors que le sommeil vous gagne de nouveau, votre visage baigné par la lumière diffuse qui filtre à travers les rideaux, un violent choc électrique vous parcourt, vous faisant violemment tomber du lit. »**

Reborn apparut alors à l'écran dans sa tenue de médecin, ses mains armées d'un défibrillateur apparemment chargé à pleine puissance.

_« Dame-Tsuna, encore en train de dormir ? C'est parce que tu agis comme ça qu'on continuera de te traiter comme un Dame Tsuna ! Dame Tsuna ! Dame Tsuna ! »_

Tsuna se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit. A peine avait-il commencé le jeu qu'il commettait sa première erreur. En tous les cas, pour un simple jeu, qu'est-ce qu'il était réaliste. Ce simple fait attisa sa curiosité et l'incita à poursuivre.

**« Reborn semble être en colère contre vous. La lueur démoniaque que vous percevez dans ses yeux vous indique qu'il se prépare à vous électrocutez de nouveau. Que faites-vous ? »**  
- Vous l'ignorez et retournez dormir. (c'est la mort assurée)  
- Vous vous excusez simplement à genoux en attendant que sa colère retombe.  
- Vous vous excusez et vous promettez de vous entrainer sérieusement et ce, pas plus tard que maintenant.

Tsuna eut un sourire et valida la 3ème réponse.

**« Reborn semble, à votre étonnement, satisfait de votre réponse et débranche son défibrillateur. Il sort un carnet de sa poche et en tourne les pages devant vous. Il vous signale alors que vous avez quelques heures avant votre rendez-vous avec Byakuran et Uni. Il vous propose alors de vous entrainer avec l'un des 3 gardiens disponibles à cette heure. »**  
- Gokudera (ça semblait évident puisque le bras droit était du genre pot de colle)  
- Yamamoto (même s'il s'investissait sérieusement dans son rôle de gardien, avait été autorisé à pratiquer son activité favorite : le baseball, et avait initié pas mal de mafieux. Un match avait lieu très prochainement)  
- Hibari (tôt levé, car travailleur acharné)

Le cœur de Tsuna se mit à battre la chamade. Même s'il l'avait espéré, il n'avait pas pensé voir le nom de CE gardien figurait dans l'un des 3 choix offerts. Son pouce glissa sur la croix directionnelle, vers la flèche du bas et appuya une fois. Puis encore une autre. Et encore une autre. Et il valida sa réponse.

**« Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Reborn. Devant votre regard intrigué, il vous répond alors que devez surement éprouvez un malin plaisir à vous faire martyriser pour en venir à choisir ce gardien. »**

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je...

Se rendant compte qu'il ne servait à rien de hurler devant l'écran de sa télévision alors qu'il était tout seul, Tsuna se rassit et continua sa lecture.

**« Sous vos protestations, Reborn vous salue d'un « Huooohoho » avant de vous signaler que le gardien des nuages se trouve dans son dojo habituel, situé à quelques mètres de la résidence principal. Que faites-vous ? »**  
- Vous vous y rendez de suite.  
- Vous décidez tout d'abord de prendre un petit déjeuner.  
- Vous changez d'avis.

S'attendant au pire et malgré la contradiction qui le tenaillait, hurlant qu'il voulait voir Hibari de tout son cœur, il opta pour la troisième option, se disant qu'il aurait surement une autre occasion de nouer des liens avec son gardien.

**« Reborn, n'ayant pas quitté la pièce, brandit soudain vers vous le canon de son pistolet. Que faites-vous ? »**  
- Vous ne changez pas d'avis.  
- Vous changez d'avis mais décidez d'abord de prendre un petit déjeuner.  
- Vous changez d'avis et allez voir votre gardien immédiatement.

Logiquement, si ça c'était réellement passé il aurait opté pour la troisième option. Enfin, avant il l'aurait fait, quand il n'avait encore été qu'un faible prétendu petit successeur au rang de 10ème. Il valida donc la deuxième option.

**« Reborn, dont le visage est caché par l'ombre de son chapeau, pointe cette fois sur vous le canon d'un énorme bazooka. Que faites vous ?**  
- Vous fuyez la queue entre les jambes.  
- Vous fuyez la queue entre les jambes en direction du dojo.  
- Vous vous évanouissez de peur. (Aurait-on oublié de préciser qu'on simulait ou était-ce vraiment le cas ?)

Tsuna, tremblant et grimaçant, opta pour la deuxième réponse. L'écran devint noir alors que le rire de Reborn retentissait au travers des enceintes. Bientôt, l'image d'un dojo apparut.

**« Après avoir couru de toutes vos forces, vous arrivez enfin devant le dojo du gardien des nuages, Hibari Kyoya. Alors que vous vous approchez, vous apercevez une ombre au loin. Que faites-vous ? »**  
- Vous revenez sur vos pas et décidez d'aller voir un autre de vos gardiens ?  
- Vous continuez d'avancer.

Tsuna réfléchit un moment avant de valider sa réponse. De quoi avait-il peur exactement ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu. Et il en était déjà arrivé à un point où il pouvait lier une amitié plus que profonde avec l'un de ses gardiens. Le si séduisant et ténébreux Hibari Kyoya. Le parrain sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse alors qu'il validait la deuxième réponse.

**« Vous continuez d'avancer jusqu'à ce que vous vous retrouviez devant la personne près du dojo, qui s'avère être votre gardien des nuages. Celui-ci, en vous voyant, enclenche une boîte arme et fait luire ses tonfas à la lumière du soleil et vous dit : « Que me veux-tu de si bon matin Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Je vais te mordre à mort ! » Que faîtes-vous ? »**  
- iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih (en gros il s'enfuit en courant comme à chacune de leur rencontre)  
- Vous balbutiez une vague réponse indiquant que vous avez promis à Reborn de venir le voir pour s'entraîner.  
- Vous le défiez du regard et lui répondez avec un air malicieux : Oui, vas-y, je n'attends que ça (la réponse l'aurait fait certainement rire si elle ne lui avait pas paru aussi alléchante).

Tsuna se rappela alors le résumé du jeu et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout. Qui lui en voudrait de mettre en avant l'un de ses innombrables fantasmes. Avec un sourire non dissimulé, Tsuna valida sa réponse. L'écran qui montrait Hibari menaçant, ses tonfas à la main, laissa alors place à l'image d'un Hibari, souriant mystérieusement.

**… A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dating Sim Version Mafioso**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano jouent à Dating Sim version Mafioso._

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu Romance xD  
**Couples** : Il y en aura tellement. A chaque personnage, vous verrez vers qui il cherchera à s'attirer les faveurs ;]  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - b**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

- Tsu-kun ! C'est l'heure de manger !  
- Mama, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je lui ai donné des devoirs à faire alors il mangera plus tard.  
- Ma ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Cela me fait plaisir de voir Tsuna faire de son mieux dernièrement ! Merci Reborn, tout ça est entièrement grâce à toi !  
- Ne t'en fais pas Mama. Je continuerai de bien m'occuper bien de lui.

Reborn esquissa un sourire alors qu'il tendait la main vers ses baguettes. La mère de Tsuna couvrit les plats de Tsuna avec du film alimentaire avant de resservir du riz à Lambo qui piaillait dans tout les sens comme à l'accoutumée. Quand le repas fut terminé, Bianchi, I-Pin et Futa aidèrent la mère de Tsuna à faire la vaisselle, tandis que Lambo courait vers la salle de bain tout excité. Reborn but tranquillement le café que la mère de Tsuna avait préparé pour lui, avant de se tourner vers elle alors qu'elle rangeait une pile d'assiettes dans un placard.

- Mama, pourrais-tu mettre les plats de Tsuna sur un plateau ? Je vais les lui apporter.  
- C'est si gentil Reborn ! Mais es-tu sûr de pouvoir porter ça tout seul ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas Mama, Futa m'aidera.

Bianchi se retourna et se mit à genoux près de la chaise de Reborn afin de se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Rebooorn, pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas mon aide ? Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.  
- Je sais mais je préfère que tu aides la mama.  
- Hmmm, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.  
- Je suis désolé Bianchi.  
- Ne t'excuse pas mama.

La mère de Tsuna tendit le plateau à Futa et Reborn monta sur son épaule d'un bond.

- Allons-y Futa.  
- Oui ! Tsuna-nii doit être mort de faim !

**OO****OO****OO**

Pendant que sur l'écran de télévision clignotait l'intitulé « Pause », Tsuna s'était allongé un instant sur son lit et avait entreprit de consulter un peu le manuel du jeu, une fois qu'il eut remarqué certaines choses. De plus, il voulait comprendre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne comprenait pas le système des jeux de séductions ni qu'il n'y avait jamais joué mais venant de la part de Giannini et Spanner, il craignait énormément de choses. Si l'un avait parfois tendance à rater ses expériences, l'autre les exagérait ou était trop perfectionniste. La fusion des deux laissait entrevoir de dangereuses choses. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. En somme, il valait mieux qu'il se renseigne pour ne pas se faire surprendre par la suite. Il feuilleta les premières pages rapidement et arriva à la page qui l'intéressait.

- Ce n'est donc pas comme les jeux de rôles où on gagne en niveau hein ? Par contre j'ai quand même remarqué quelque chose qui ressemblait à une jauge de vie.

Tsuna cala sa tête sur son oreiller et parcourut les lignes.

- Alors…. La jauge en vert correspond à votre niveau de vie. Quand vos points de vie tombent à zéro, vous perdez de l'argent ainsi que des points de gains et 5% de votre notoriété auprès de chaque personnage du jeu. Ouah, dur….

Tsuna tourna la page et continua sa lecture, concentré comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il était vrai qu'au début l'idée de jouer l'avait quelque peu rebuté mais une fois plongé dedans, il lui était devenu difficile d'arrêter. Il n'avait pourtant pas joué longtemps mais du peu qu'il en avait essayé, il avait totalement accroché.

- Les cœurs qui apparaissent quand vous êtes en présence d'un autre protagoniste du jeu sont votre jauge de notoriété auprès de ce personnage. Plus elle se remplit, plus il vous appréciera. Une fois complété, vous montez d'un grade auprès de ce personnage. Par exemple, vous pouvez passez d'inconnu à simple connaissance, puis d'ami à meilleur ami, etc. A vous de vous faire connaître, de vous faire appréciez et aimez. Quand vous montez d'un grade auprès d'un personnage, vous gagnez de l'argent, des points de gains et une des 5 étoiles se remplit. Une fois les 5 étoiles remplies auprès d'un personnage, vous avez totalement vos chances de vous faire aimer de cette personne. A vous de choisir la bonne méthode.

Tsuna déglutit. Le jeu était bien plus abouti qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il avait déjà essayé un jeu de séduction en ligne sur le net, mais rien qui ne ressemblait à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Avec Giannini et Spanner aux commandes, c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Encore pour Spanner, cela ne l'étonnait guère mais pour l'inventeur raté qui ratait, il se faisait soudain plus élogieux. Ça le changeait, tiens. Il esquissa un sourire et retourna à sa lecture.

- Votre personnage possède 5 caractéristiques qu'il doit travailler afin d'améliorer ses interactions avec les autres personnages du jeu. Ces caractéristiques sont les suivantes : Force, Intellect, Culture, Humour, et Beauté. Décidez d'améliorer une caractéristique plus qu'une autre peut influencer vos interactions avec les autres personnages. Hm, alors si je comprends bien, si par exemple, je décidais d'améliorer mon intellect, cela me rapprocherait plus de quelqu'un comme Gokudera ?  
- Exactement !  
- Ouah !

Tsuna sursauta et se retourna vivement pour voir Reborn assis sur l'épaule de Futa, un plateau de repas dans les mains.

- Tsuna-ni, je me disais que tu aurais faim alors je t'ai apporté à manger.  
- Ah merci Futa, c'est gentil.

Futa esquissa un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir pu rendre un nouveau service à son « grand-frère' » avant de s'assoir et de regarder l'écran de télévision.

- Tu joues à quelque chose Tsuna-ni ?  
- Hmm woui, réussit-il à articuler malgré le fait qu'il avait la bouche pleine. Un jweu que ma envoyé Gwannini et Spwanner.  
- Ça a l'air sympa ! Tu me laisseras jouer avec toi Tsuna-nii ?  
- Ça ne va pas être possible Futa, désolé.  
- Reborn ?

Tsuna regarda Reborn d'un air surpris alors qu'il prenait une lampée de sa soupe miso. Décidément, la cuisine de sa mère était la meilleure. En y réfléchissant, les jeux de séductions étaient souvent interdit à des personnes dans une certaine tranche d'âge vu que les dialogues ou les images pouvaient montrer un caractère sexuel. Tsuna rougit et posa ses baguettes sur son plateau avant de se saisir du manuel et de consulter les dernières pages.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Interdit au moins de 16 ans. Désolé Futa. Huaah je suis pile dans la tranche d'âge…

Cela ne présageait rien de bon mais vu que son côté sadique semblait l'avoir travaillé il y a à peine quelques heures, alors ce genre de commentaire n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il se gratta la tête en soupirant, alors que Futa souriait, le visage tourné vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave Tsuna-nii. Mais quand tu auras terminé, j'espère que tu passeras un peu de temps avec moi pour me raconter !  
- A moi aussi Tsunaaaa !

La porte claqua soudain et Lambo jaillit de la porte d'entrée, les mains tendues vers Tsuna près à s'écraser sur lui mais un coup de pied acrobatique de Reborn l'envoya valser contre le mur du couloir et des pleurs qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des meuglements se firent entendre. Futa ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de courir vers le couloir et fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Je m'en occupe Tsuna-nii ne t'en fais pas.  
- Ah… Merci Futa. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Tsuna sourit et engloutit sa dernière bouchée de riz alors que Reborn avait sauté sur son lit, observant le manuel qu'il avait posé devant lui.

- Alors où en es-tu ?  
- Hmm, je ne pense pas avoir bien avancé. J'ai parlé avec toi... d'ailleurs. C'était vraiment ressemblant, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était pour de vrai ! Et… j'ai parlé à Hibari.  
- Et que s'est-il passé ?

Tsuna réfléchit et se passa une main sur la nuque, l'air gêné.

- Et bien, déjà ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Enfin je crois. Il m'a frappé ou plutôt mordu quand je lui ai demandé et … Reborn ! Arrêtes de t'imaginer des trucs bizarres ! Je … j'étais juste curieux et…. J'ai… essayé de répondre ça mais…. Enfin c'était bizarre quoi !

Tsuna se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il était arrivé près du dojo et qu'il avait rencontré Hibari. Celui-ci, fidèle à lui-même l'avait menacé de le mordre à mort pour avoir empiété sur son territoire et il l'y avait encouragé. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite était la première raison pour laquelle il s'était décidé à consulter le manuel du jeu. Sa barre de vie qui avait été à 100 avait baissé de 20 une fois qu'Hibari avait mis sa menace à exécution. Mais suite à cela, le cœur attribué à Hibari s'était un peu rempli. Cela voulait-il dire que pour gagner en notoriété auprès d'Hibari, il devait le laisser le frapper ?

- Héhé… euh, keuf, keuf toussa Tsuna pour dissimuler son trouble.

Mais le sourire qu'affichait Reborn en le regardant droit dans les yeux lui fit comprendre que celui-ci n'était pas tombé dans le panneau.

- Il en faudra plus pour m'avoir Tsunaze.

Tsuna soupira, vaincu. Non, il n'était définitivement pas du genre à aimer se faire taper dessus. Mais l'idée que son bourreau puisse être Hibari… Non non, définitivement pas. Il n'était pas de ce genre là. Tout ce qu'il voulait à la base c'était recevoir l'attention de son gardien des nuages. Seulement, bien que ce jeu avait son côté ludique, il avait aussi entrevu une vérité qui le faisait souffrir. Ce qui se passait dans le jeu n'était pas réel. Son gardien ne tomberait jamais amoureux de lui. Jamais. Se calant sur son coussin, il reprit le manuel et continua sa lecture, Reborn assis à côté de lui.

- Où en étais-je… Ah oui. Alors, il existe divers moyens d'augmenter vos caractéristiques. Par exemple pour faire augmenter votre force, vous pouvez pratiquer un sport de votre choix dans le gymnase de la ville, ou de l'école. Gymnase ?

Tsuna tourna les pages du manuel.

- Les différents lieux de la ville. Il en existe toute une panoplie, chacune ayant son utilité. Le gymnase de la ville et de l'école vous permettront de faire monter votre force. Lire à la bibliothèque ou acheter des magazines par exemple feront augmenter votre intellect et votre culture. Regarder la télévision peut faire augmenter votre humour. Allez aux bains publics ou pratiquer de la gym feront augmenter votre charme. Le centre commercial quant à lui vous permet d'acheter différents items qui peuvent améliorer vos caractéristiques, mais aussi des objets à offrir aux autres personnages du jeu afin de gagner en notoriété. Logique…  
- Tu as lu le principal Tsuna ?  
- Hmm je crois. Ah non attends une seconde !

Il tourna une nouvelle fois les pages avant de trouver celle qui l'intéressait.

- Votre jauge de vie symbolise plusieurs choses à la fois. Votre vitalité, votre santé. Si vous perdez des points de vitalité, il vous suffit par exemple de manger chez vous, dans un restaurant ou à la cantine de l'école. Okay, donc il y a plusieurs moyens de regagner ses points de vie. Tant mieux. Là, je crois avoir lu l'essentiel pour me permettre de continuer.  
- C'est bon à savoir Tsuna. Bien alors je vais te laisser jouer tranquillement.  
- Hm ? Tu ne restes pas regarder Reborn ?

Reborn se retourna vers lui alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

- J'ai quelqu'un à voir. Continue de jouer jusqu'à ce que je revienne, tu as compris ?  
- Oui oui, marmonna Tsuna alors qu'il s'installait sur un coussin devant sa télé.

Après que la porte se fut refermée, Tsuna se saisit de la manette de jeu et quitta l'écran de pause. L'écran noir laissa place à une image censée représenter sa chambre. Lui, habitait un manoir au Japon ? On aura tout vu. Cette excentricité était surement due à Giannini qui avait surement pensé par là que ça ferait plaisir au boss. En l'occurrence lui. Et en l'occurrence, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais ça avait l'avantage de rassembler la plupart de ses gardiens dans un seul et même endroit. Il appuya sur les flèches de sa manette afin de s'orienter vers la porte. Une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir, il tourna à gauche.

**- Aller vers le salon**  
**- Aller vers la cuisine** (pour manger, virtuellement parlant, parce que dans l'autre cas, il avait déjà le ventre plein)  
**- Aller à la salle de bain** (qui contenait aussi des toilettes pour ceux qui se poseraient la question)

Puis il tourna vers la droite.

**- Aller à la bibliothèque** (dans un manoir, ça paraissait évident mais mis à part dans le jeu, son utilité dans la vraie vie ne lui était pas vraiment évidente. Il n'était pas une lumière.)  
**- Aller à la salle d'entraînement** (pour y rencontrer Reborn. Non merci, mais si Yamamoto était là...)  
**- Aller dans le jardin** (histoire de bronzer un peu)  
**- Aller à l'extérieur **(Hmm…)

Il fallait qu'il regagne des points de vie. Mieux valait se sustenter avant d'avoir des problèmes. Il opta pour la deuxième option en allant vers la gauche.

**« Alors que vous vous dirigez en direction de la cuisine pour prendre votre déjeuner, vous entendez des voix un peu plus loin. En vous arrêtant et en tendant l'oreille, vous comprenez qu'il s'agit d'une dispute. Une voix domine celle de l'autre et vous reconnaissez Gokudera. Que faites-vous ? »**  
- Vous allez les rejoindre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe  
- Vous les ignorez et continuez votre chemin  
- Vous les espionnez

En tant que parrain, il n'était pas raisonnable de sa part d'ignorer le problème. Ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup joué les arbitres entre les différentes disputes qui avaient lieu au sein de sa famille. Gokudera en était d'habitude la source principale. Le gardien de la tempête avait un caractère en acier trempé et ses dynamites étaient souvent une de ses options personnelles qu'il ne manquait pas de mettre en pratique pour résoudre les sources de conflits. A sa manière. Tsuna soupira pour ne pas changer à ses habitudes et valida la première réponse.

_- Sale accro du baseball ! Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois d'arrêter de me suivre !_  
_- Ma ma Gokudera. Tu vas voir Tsuna toi aussi, pas vrai ? Alors laisse moi venir avec toi._  
_- Comment oses-tu appeler le Dixième du nom aussi familièrement !_

Tsuna baissa la tête, abattu mais un sourire aux lèvres. La fidélité de Gokudera envers lui n'était pas prête de flancher. Son autoproclamé bras-droit était toujours aussi fidèle et un peu trop pot de colle. Bah, il allait bien voir à quoi allait mener la discussion.

**« Après avoir décidé de voir ce qu'il en était, vous apercevez enfin Gokudera de dos au détour du couloir. Vous n'êtes pas loin d'eux quand la tête de Yamamoto apparait au-dessus de l'épaule du gardien de la tempête, vous apercevant tout en vous faisant un signe de la main. »**

Le couloir vide laissa apparaître l'image de Gokudera et Yamamoto de chaque coté de l'écran.

_- Yo Tsuna ! On parlait de toi justement._  
_- Judaïme ! Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?_

**« Les yeux de votre gardien de la tempête s'illuminent en vous voyant, tandis que Yamamoto vous fixe du regard toujours aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Que leur répondez-vous ?**

_- Oui merci Gokudera. Et toi as-tu bien dormi ?_  
_- Oui merci Gokudera. Et toi Yamamoto ? Ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans un autre lieu que chez toi ?_

Tsuna fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux réponses qui s'offraient à lui. Il comprit que si il choisissait l'une ou l'autre, il gagnerait des points de notoriété pour la personne qu'il visait. Il se souvint que le cœur d'Hibari s'était rempli de 2 points. C'était l'heure d'un nouveau petit test. Il valida sa réponse.

**« Les yeux de Gokudera s'illuminent à un tel point que vous l'imaginez soudain avec des oreilles de chien sur la tête et une queue frétillante, prêt à vous sauter dessus. »**

_- Oui ! Merci de vous en inquiétez Judaïme !_

**/ 15 points de notoriété gagnés avec Gokudera /**

Tsuna s'étrangla de surprise et faillit en lâcher sa manette. 15 points juste pour avoir préféré s'adresser à lui ? A ce train là, le gardien de la tempête passerait du statut de pot de colle à celui de glu extra-forte. Vite vite la suite. Quelle était-elle ?

**« Yamamoto éclate de rire et se tourne vers vous. »**

Le jeu était vraiment très réaliste. Les images associées à chaque personnage changeaient selon leur action ou leur parole. L'image de Yamamoto le montrait maintenant en train de rire.

_- Gokudera et moi allions venir te voir à l'instant._  
_- Je comptais y aller seul sale fana du baseball._  
_- Ma Gokudera c'est plus simple si on y va ensemble non ? C'est plus marrant comme ça !_  
_- Arrête de toujours trouver amusant tout ce que tu fais, ça m'énerve._

**« Même si cela ne paraît pas évident, vos deux gardiens semblent vouloir en découdre. Vous reconnaissez cette lueur dans les yeux de vos deux gardiens et cela ne présage rien de bon. Il vous faut agir. Que faites-vous ? »**  
- Vous vous interposez en écartant les deux gardiens de vos mains.  
- Vous tentez de les calmer tout en restant éloigné d'eux par mesure de sécurité (ce qu'il faisait les ¾ de son temps à chaque fois qu'il y avait une dispute. La dernière fois il avait eu le malheur de briser cette sécurité, il avait fini à l'infirmerie.)  
- Vous vous en allez et laissez vos deux gardiens se disputer.

S'il choisissait la troisième option, il voyait bien le jeu lui annoncer un game-over parce que le manoir serait détruit et il aurait été désormais impossible de finir le jeu. Il choisit la première option. Et tant pis pour les coups d'épée et les bâtons de dynamites qui se perdraient.

**« Vous vous élancez et vous placez entre vos deux gardiens, une main sur chacun d'eux pour établir de la distance. Vos deux gardiens semblent surpris aux premiers abords mais finissent par reculer au bout d'un moment. »**

**/ -3 points de notoriété avec Gokudera /****  
/ + 5 points de notoriété avec Yamamoto /**

Là il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Réfléchir, réfléchir. S'il perdait des points avec Gokudera, c'était certainement parce que le gardien de la tempête avait pensé qu'il se rangerait de son côté. Par contre les points gagnés avec Yamamoto, il n'était pas trop sûr. Était-ce le fait de s'être interposé pour mettre fin à la dispute ? Il était vrai que dans la vraie vie, Yamamoto lui avait dit une fois qu'il appréciait le fait de tenter du mieux qu'il pouvait de mettre fin à leur incessante dispute. Ou peut-être était-ce le simple fait de l'avoir touché. C'était un jeu de séduction après tout. Il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

**« Gokudera semble déçu alors que Yamamoto continue de sourire comme si rien ne pouvait le perturber. Passée la surprise, vous vous rendez compte que votre gardien de la pluie a sa main refermée autour de votre poignet, ce qui fait que votre main est toujours contre son torse. »**

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il était vrai qu'il avait des vues sur Hibari, mais il ne niait pas le fait d'avoir fantasmé plusieurs fois sur son gardien de la pluie. En plus d'être beau, il était toujours protecteur et gentil envers lui. Alors à choisir entre un gars qui tirait la tronche 90% de son temps et un gars super loquace dont l'habitude de le prendre par les épaules à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, donnait l'impression de cacher une toute autre idée, il choisirait le gars guilleret. Mais ce serait trahir ses véritables sentiments. Tsuna soupira. Ce jeu était finalement un peu trop réaliste à son goût.

**… à suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dating Sim Version Mafioso**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano jouent à Dating Sim version Mafioso._

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu Romance xD  
**Couples** : Il y en aura tellement. A chaque personnage, vous verrez vers qui il cherchera à s'attirer les faveurs ;]  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Notes : **Finissons sur une note positive avant de passer à un certain autre protagoniste *sifflote*  
Puis** je tenais à remercier tout le monde pour vos encouragements et propos divers**, je suis plus qu'heureuse de voir que l'idée vous plaît. Et pour ceux qui se posent des questions, les réponses seront dans les chapitres qui suivront =D. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je suis le genre de personne qui aime remercier directement ceux qui l'encourage donc si vous recevez un mail sur votre compte c'est normal. Si vous n'en recevez pas, c'est que les remerciements seront en notes dans la prochaine fic (d'ailleurs pour une note celle-ci est très longue O_o Gomen nasai) ! **La-Mamarazzi **(au fait ton ava est superbe : Yoneda Kou-sama !) tu n'es pas la première à me le dire et je préfère encore que tu me dises les choses telle qu'elles sont, c'est d'autant mieux =D Pour être sincère quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai rigolé plus qu'autre chose ;] Donc sa ne me vexe pas du tout car comme je l'ai dit dans une autre de mes fics, je cite « j'ai beau utiliser Word, je fais énormément de fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison etc., des choses vraiment affreuses quoi, alors qu'en temps normal, je suis aussi très pointilleuse mais sa doit seulement être sur l'orthographe ^^ » Donc si quelqu'un accepte et pense avoir les qualifications requises, qu'il me contacte =) Pour l'instant j'ai demandé à ma sœur de me les corriger (merci à elle: onee-chan je t'adore!) donc j'espère que sa ira ^^" Et que cette suite vous plaira \o/

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 – c  
Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**« Gokudera semble déçu alors que Yamamoto continue de sourire comme si rien ne pouvait le perturber. Passé la surprise, vous vous rendez compte que votre gardien de la pluie a sa main refermée autour de votre poignet, ce qui fait que votre main est toujours contre son torse. Gokudera se rend compte de la situation et s'emporte de nouveau»**

Il n'était pas son gardien de la tempête pour rien celui là. Depuis peu, beaucoup de gens s'amusaient à inventer des citations sur lui comme : « Quand Gokudera passe, tout le monde s'arrache ». Dans le sens où personne ne cherchait la bagarre avec lui. Si seulement son gardien de la tempête pouvait apprendre à tempérer ses humeurs, il était certain qu'il n'en serait que plus populaire. Mais ce côté grognon était aussi ce qui faisait sa personnalité alors Tsuna n'était pas vraiment contre un ou deux débordements. Mais quand ça allait au-delà, c'était une autre histoire.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au dixième du nom enfoiré !  
- Hahaha ! Et bien quoi, je ne fais que lui toucher le bras. Pourquoi te fâcher juste pour quelque chose comme ça, Gokudera ?  
- Je t'en pose des questions moi sale accro du baseball ? Va donc astiquer ta batte et laisse nous tout seul.  
- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça._

**« La dispute semble avoir repris de plus belle malgré votre intervention. Vous ne pouvez les laisser continuer sans mettre la survie du manoir en danger. Que faites-vous ?»**  
- Que serà serà et vous vous en allez.  
- Vous persistez à calmer les deux gardiens.

Tsuna prit une profonde inspiration et valida la deuxième option.

**« Au moment ou vous vous apprêtez à vous interposer une nouvelle fois entre vos deux gardiens, une puissante voix se fait entendre. »**

_- Rhaaaaaaaaa !_

Sur l'écran, l'image de Sasagawa Ryohei apparut entre celle de Gokudera et Yamamoto.

- Onii-san ?

Tsuna savait qu'il allait rencontrer ses amis et membres de la mafia de tous les jours mais au final, il se faisait toujours surprendre.

_- On t'entend à l'extrême jusqu'au bout du couloir tête de poulpe !  
- Je t'ai rien demandé tête de gazon. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu dois voir le Dixième du nom ?_

**« Le silence s'installe et le front plissé de votre gardien du soleil vous montre qu'il réfléchit. »**

_- Rhaaaaaaaaa ! Maintenant, je me rappelle de ce que je dois faire à l'extrême. Sawada !_

_**« Sasagawa Ryohei se tourne vers vous, l'air presque solennel. »**_

_- Hibari te cherche à l'extrême depuis tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il t'attendrait dans son bureau._

Que son gardien des nuages le cherche à l'extrême était un peu exagéré mais il aurait bien aimé que ce soit le cas. Il voyait déjà les propositions qui allaient suivre.

_- Hibari demande à voir le Dixième du nom ? Non n'y allez pas Judaïme, c'est trop dangereux. On ne sait jamais si ce mec fait parti ou non de la famille.  
- Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Hibari ne nous a jamais trahi et s'est toujours battu avec nous Gokudera.  
- Yamamoto a raison à l'extrême !_

**« Votre gardien de la tempête semble être résolu à ne pas vous laisser partir à l'instar de vos gardiens de la pluie et du soleil. »**

_- Hibari peut attendre. Pourquoi ne pas nous promener Judaïme ?  
- Oh ? Si Hibari peut attendre viens donc nager avec moi Tsuna !  
- Avec tes explications à deux balles comme pendant les vacances ? Si c'est pour qu'il se noie, aucune chance que je te laisse seul avec le Dixième du nom !  
- Hahaha !  
- Viens plutôt t'entrainer à l'extrême avec moi Sawada !_

**« Il semblerait que trois de vos gardiens veuillent passer du temps avec vous, sachant qu'il y en a un quatrième qui vous attend dans votre bureau. Qui choisissez-vous ? »**  
- Gokudera Hayato, votre gardien de la tempête (et l'écouter parler sur les bienfaits d'une promenade en plein air ou sur leur avenir prometteur dans la mafia ? Très peu pour lui. Bien que Gokudera avait ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés, ça pouvait s'avérer plutôt sympathique de passer du temps avec lui).  
- Yamamoto Takeshi, votre gardien de la pluie (il était vrai que ses explications de la dernière fois n'avaient pas été super efficaces, un gosse de primaire aurait fait mieux. Mais l'idée d'être à moitié nu avec lui…)  
- Sasagawa Ryohei (onii-san était quelqu'un de super gentil à l'extrême mais il était parfois difficile de le suivre.)  
- Hibari Kyoya, votre gardien des nuages (le grand et ténébreux solitaire qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Si c'était pour se faire taper dessus, autant qu'il aille voir le frère de Kyoko. Ça faisait moins mal. Mais peut-être y avait-il un autre moyen de nouer des liens avec Hibari…)

Tsuna se passa une main sur le front en réfléchissant. Ce n'était qu'un jeu alors le choix ne devait pas être si difficile. Qu'il choisisse Gokudera, Yamamoto ou le frère de Kyoko ne changerait rien à l'histoire. Il lui suffirait de recommencer le jeu pour changer de partenaire. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, une phrase que lui avait dit Reborn un jour lui revint en mémoire : « Sois toujours honnête avec tes sentiments, quel que soit la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. » Quelle superbe leçon de vie. Mais Reborn avait toujours été comme ça. Finalement, il était soulagé que son professeur particulier soit allé voir ailleurs. Son pouce caressa distraitement la croix directionnelle de sa manette de jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide et fasse son choix.

**« Vous décidez d'aller voir Hibari Kyoya, votre gardien des nuages. La réaction de vos trois gardiens devant vous est assez mitigée. »**

_- Tchhh ! Cet enfoiré !_ (on ne faisait pas plus éloquent comme réaction, de plus l'image représentant Gokudera le montrait la mine contrariée comme à chaque fois que quelque chose l'énervait)_  
- Ma je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien hein ?_ (Le visage de Yamamoto montrait une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin. Yamamoto, si tu n'es pas content, dis le !)_  
- Rhaaaa, je suis déçu à l'extrême !_ (Ah bon ? Bah, c'était une première mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Attends, attends c'était virtuel !)

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était plus de l'attention de la part d'amis plutôt que du dévouement. Enfin, mis à part Gokudera qui était un cas à part et qui semblait encore mélangé malgré son génie, le concept d'ami et de fidèle subordonné.

_- Judaïme ! S'il vous plaît, quand vous aurez un peu de temps, venez me voir ou appelez-moi sur mon portable !  
- N'hésite pas non plus Tsuna !  
- Sawada ! La salle d'entraînement est toujours ouverte à l'extrême alors je t'attends !_

Le visage des trois gardiens se firent souriant avant de disparaître et de laisser place à un couloir vide. Tsuna regarda sa jauge de vie et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il aille déjeuner. Mais ça pouvait attendre encore un peu. Il appuya sur sa flèche directionnelle pour se tourner à l'opposé.

**- Aller à la bibliothèque  
- Aller à la salle d'entraînement  
- Aller à votre bureau**

Il valida la troisième réponse et les couloirs défilèrent sous ses yeux quand l'écran se brouilla l'espace d'un instant. Le couloir vide laissa alors apparaître un personnage auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Petit, emmitouflé dans une immense cape noir qui ne laissait voir que le bas de son visage et flottant à quelques mètres du sol, la tête auréolé d'un serpent jaunâtre qui se mordait la queue, c'était bien de Mammon dont il s'agissait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici lui ?

**« Alors que vous ****vous apprêtiez à regagner votre bureau, Mammon, un des membres de la Varia et aussi membre des Arcobaleno vous salue de sa voix lente et basse. »**

_- Bonjour 10__ème__ Vongola. Si tu as du temps pour errer dans les couloirs, viens donc faire affaire avec moi. Par contre, ce n'est pas parce que tu es prétendument le boss de la famille que je serais gentil. Pas de soldes, pas de remises, pas de ristournes. Tu payes tout, taxes et tva comprises._

Tsuna ne comprenait plus rien. Mais tout fut soudain plus clair quand le décor du couloir qui entourait Mammon laissa soudain place au décor d'une échoppe de restaurant de ramen. Enfin, ça y ressemblait grossièrement. Etait-ce une autre ses illusions ? Sa en avait tout l'air. Au niveau du comptoir, il y avait maintenant 3 icônes qui clignotaient avec 3 intitulés indiquant :

**- Acheter  
- Vendre  
- Echanger**

Il se rappela alors ce qu'il avait lu à propos des items dans le manuel du jeu. Mais il lui semblait que cela n'aurait été possible que dans un centre commercial ou quelque chose du même genre. Il avait été loin de s'imaginer que Mammon irait jusqu'à lui à bord d'une échoppe qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un restaurant de nouilles bon marché. Il essaya de savoir à qui il devait cette excentricité. Giannini ou Spanner ? Il opta pour le deuxième, lui qui se disait amoureux du thé, de la langue japonaise et des kanjis plus précisément. Bref, il était bien curieux de savoir ce que Mammon pouvait bien traîner avec lui. Il cliqua donc sur l'icône d'achat et un menu s'ouvrit à lui, agrémenté de divers images sensées représenter les articles. De ce qu'il put voir, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. L'Arcobaleno était-il si radin ou complètement désespéré ?

- Un téléphone portable / **à ####### ¥ **(tiens sa tombait bien, il en avait justement besoin d'un)  
- Un ours en peluche / **à** **####### ¥ ** (à quoi pourrait bien lui servir un ours en peluche ? Surement dans le cas ou il aurait à croiser Lambo ou I-pin peut-être. Reborn aussi en y pensant. L'idée d'un nouveau costume ne lui déplairait peut-être pas trop)  
- Un CD de XXX / **à ####### ¥ **(de tous ses gardiens, il n'en voyait aucun qui ait un tant soit peu l'oreille musicale mais ça pouvait quand même servir)  
- Une cravate / **à ####### ¥ **(à part pour le téléphone, il ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt des autres objets, mais bon. Une cravate était ce que les femmes aimaient parfois offrir aux hommes non ? Enfin, il n'était pas une femme mais comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai ?)  
- Une fausse bague du ciel / **à ####### ¥ **(DE QUOI ? Non là vraiment il ne voyait définitivement pas l'intérêt)  
- Un paquet de bonbons / **à ####### ¥ **(Pour Lambo peut-être. Mais l'idée de rencontrer le gamin pleurnichard ne lui plaisait pas vraiment)  
- Une voiture / **à ####### ¥ **(…)

Tsuna lâcha sa manette et tendit le bras vers son lit pour se saisir du manuel. Il consulta le glossaire et trouva avec étonnement ce qu'il cherchait.

- Les items spéciaux. Il s'agit d'objets que vous pouvez utiliser à votre propre compte dans la partie. Par exemple, le téléphone portable peut vous servir à envoyer des messages ou appeler les personnages du jeu afin de gagner en notoriété. Plus souvent vous appellerez, et plus la personne appréciera votre attention et vous aimera. Il y a aussi la voiture qui vous permet de vous déplacer directement d'un point à l'autre de la ville. Si vous n'utilisez pas de voiture, le chemin pour se rendre d'un point à un autre sera plus long.

Il ne savait pas conduire. Ah non. Il avait failli oublier qu'en réalité ce n'était qu'un jeu alors oui, il savait conduire. A moins que Giannini et Spanner aient fidèlement tout retranscrit tel que c'était dans la réalité, alors il y avait une possibilité pour que non, il ne sache pas conduire et que Mammon refuse de lui vendre la voiture. Et puis de toute façon, où allait-il trouver l'argent ? Il leva les yeux vers l'écran et baissa les yeux sur la case censée répertorier l'argent qu'il avait sur lui. Il faillit s'étrangler de surprise en voyant la somme astronomique qu'il avait en poche. En y réfléchissant, il était désormais à la tête de la famille Vongola alors l'argent n'était plus vraiment un problème. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front et un sourire crispé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qui tente le tout pour le tout. Il allait essayer d'acheter cette voiture !

**- Tu veux acheter cette voiture Vongola ? Je te préviens, je ne prends rien en liquide, je n'accepte que les cartes de crédit et les virements se font sur un compte offshore.  
- Oui / Non**

Il avait voulu valider sa réponse mais les propos de Mammon l'avait arrêté net et le laissait perplexe. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il valida sa réponse.

_- Vongola… Si je m'en réfère à ton année de naissance_ (et comment tu la connais ?), _tu n'as pas le permis qui puisse te permettre de conduire cette voiture._  
- Je le savais. C'était simplement impossible, hein ? pensa Tsuna en souriant._  
- Vongola… Si tu es prêt à me payer ##### ¥ de plus, je suis prêt à te fournir un permis. Qu'en dis-tu ?_  
- Et je croyais que tu ne faisais ni soldes, ni ristournes, ni remises ou d'autres choses du genre ! continua t-il de penser._  
- 10__ème__ Vongola… contre de l'argent je fais tout… enfin presque._  
- Je le savais ! Et tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? C'est plus un simple jeu à ce stade ! hurla t-il cette fois en pensée. Encore.

Il ne voulait pas avoir de problème, ni perdre le peu de points qu'il avait obtenu jusqu'à maintenant. Il préféra faire au plus simple et orienta son choix sur un autre objet. Il orienta la flèche de visée sur le téléphone portable et ouvrit la fenêtre de détail.

- Téléphone portable. Marque XXX. Prix à ####### ¥. Vendu avec abonnement, etc. etc.

Il valida son choix.

**- Tu veux acheter ce téléphone portable Vongola ?  
- Oui / Non**

Il valida une nouvelle fois sa réponse.

**« Vous avez acheté un téléphone portable. L'objet a directement été placé dans votre inventaire. Vous pouvez accéder à l'inventaire via le menu accessible grâce à la touche Start de votre manette. »**

- Je pourrais peut-être acheter autre chose…

Il revint à l'écran d'achat et regarda les objets qu'il restait. Il y avait bien un objet qui l'intéressait mais il hésitait un peu. Ne serait-ce pas trop présomptueux de sa part de faire ça ou même un peu trop tôt ? Il se mit à réfléchir un instant. Puis au bout d'un long moment qui n'était plus « qu'un instant », il se décida. Autant faire les choses et ne rien regretter. Reborn le lui disait souvent aussi. Il valida son choix et quitta l'écran de la « boutique ».

_- Nous avons fait d'excellentes affaires Vongola. J'espère que tu seras satisfait de tes achats. Il y a des chances pour que de grandes possibilités s'offrent à nous dans l'avenir si nous continuons sur cette voie._  
- On dirait un mafieux qui parle ! Ah… oui c'est vrai, on est de la mafia._  
- A très bientôt… Vongola._

La boutique et Mammon disparurent tour à tour pour laisser de nouveau place au couloir vide. Cette fois allait-il pouvoir se rendre tranquillement à son bureau ? Il avança et orienta la direction vers la droite.

**- Aller à la bibliothèque  
- Aller à la salle d'entraînement  
- Aller à votre bureau**

Il valida la troisième réponse et se retrouva enfin dans son bureau tant attendu. Une image représentant un bureau richement décoré apparut à la place du couloir et soudain, l'image d'Hibari apparut sur la droite de l'écran.

_- Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Comptais-tu me faire attendre encore longtemps ?_

La voilà ! La personne qu'il attendait de voir le plus entre ses quatre gardiens. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas réel, imaginer Hibari attendant dans sa chambre en disant qu'il l'avait fait attendre était sacrément alléchant. Et comme il savait plus que tout que rien de tout cela était réel, il se dit qu'il devait en profiter un maximum.

**« Hibari Kyoya, votre gardien des nuages vous attend dans votre bureau comme votre gardien du soleil vous l'avez signalé. A voir son visage et au ton de sa voix, vous comprenez qu'il est en colère. Que faites-vous ?**  
- iiiiiiiiiiiiih (ENCORE ? Décidément, Giannini allait l'entendre. Il allait casser du technicien.)  
- Pardon Hibari-san ! J'ai eu quelques soucis en route. (logique puisque c'était la vérité)  
- Et alors ? Qui est le boss ici ? Toi ou moi ? (*déglutit*)

Non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire. Il appuya précipitamment sur les touches directionnelles et valida la deuxième réponse. Mieux valait être honnête. Mais ne valait-il pas mieux s'affirmer aussi ? Trop tard. Il avait déjà validé sa réponse. Le visage mécontent d'Hibari laissa place à une expression perplexe qui montrait qu'il réfléchissait. Même ainsi, l'ensemble était tellement réaliste que Tsuna avait vraiment l'impression que son gardien des nuages le jaugeait du regard. Son visage changea pour montrer cette fois un visage... souriant ? Tsuna se frotta les yeux d'une main et regarda l'écran de nouveau. Il était même à deux doigts d'avoir son visage collé dessus. Et à bien y regarder, ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire non. C'était juste… bizarre. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Alors pour son plaisir personnel et pour la santé de son cœur, il décida que ce qu'il voyait était bel et bien un sourire.

_- Hmm je vois._ (toujours aussi peu loquace hein ?)

**« Que lui répondez-vous ? »**  
- Onii-san m'a dit que tu m'attendais dans mon bureau Hibari-san ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder Hibari alors va droit au but (en temps normal, il aurait été un peu en colère dans sa situation, vu ce que lui avait fait précédemment subir son gardien des nuages, et c'est bien ce qu'il aurait aimé répondre mais bon…)

Lui-même était assez confus. Que répondrait il en temps normal ? Hibari avait toujours eu cette présence écrasante qui faisait que personne n'osait jamais lui dire vraiment le fond de sa pensée. Pourtant en tant que boss de la famille, il savait qu'il se devait de s'affirmer un tantinet surtout auprès des gardiens les plus récalcitrants de sa famille. A savoir Hibari et Mukuro. D'ailleurs, où était-il celui-là ? En tous les cas, il se faisait tard et Reborn n'était toujours pas rentré. Et il avait cours demain. Il se mordit la lèvre et valida la première réponse.

**« Hibari Kyoya semble réfléchir avant de vous répondre. »**

_- J'ai croisé le bébé tout à l'heure et il m'a dit quelque chose. Je déteste avoir des dettes envers vous mais je déteste encore plus quand la discipline est perturbée_  
- On n'est pas à Nanimori Hibari-san._  
- Nanimori ou ce manoir, c'est du pareil au même. La discipline est la même partout et je la ferais respecter._  
- Toi aussi tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?_  
- Bref… je suis venu pour m'excuser de t'avoir frappé tout à l'heure. Le bébé m'a dit que tu étais venu me voir pour t'entraîner mais ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait croire autre chose. Si tu ne veux pas que je te morde à mort, dis les choses clairement. De plus, le bébé m'a dit que tu avais du travail à faire et ce travail a été retardé par ma faute. Donc, je m'excuse._

**« Malgré son visage de marbre, votre gardien des nuages semble sincère. Que lui répondez-vous ? »**  
- Ce n'est rien Hibari-san ! Après tout, je l'ai bien cherché aussi hein ? (vilain lèche-botte)  
- ... (en gros il ne répondait rien)

Au moment où il voulut valider sa réponse, il ressentit soudain comme un picotement dans le nez et la seconde d'après il éternuait bruyamment. Ses doigts glissèrent et il entendit le son qui montrait qu'une réponse avait été validée. Il se figea et leva lentement les yeux vers l'écran, voyant qu'il avait validé la deuxième réponse.

- iiiiiiih comment ça a pu arriver ? On n'est pas dans un manga !_ (note de l'auteur : si justement)_

Non c'était trop pour lui. Il jeta sa manette et se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant. Passé quelques minutes, il se demanda si sa réaction n'était pas un peu exagérée, ce qui montrait finalement qu'il s'était bien intégré au jeu. Il se décida finalement à lever les yeux, très lentement.

_- Quoi ? Ça ne te plait pas ? Tu veux que je te morde à mort ?_

C'en était fini de la partie. Tsuna soupira et reprit sa manette, désespéré.

**« Votre gardien semble en colère et vous sentez son aura se faire de plus en plus menaçante. Que répondez-vous ? »**  
- Ah… non ce… ce n'est pas ça Hibari-san. C'est juste que… je suis un peu surpris. Je ne savais pas que recevoir des excuses de ta part me ferait autant plaisir. (c'était trop long ! Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait niais ! Mais c'était un jeu de séduction alors…)  
- Ouais ça ne me plait pas ! J'en ai marre que tu me mordes à longueur de journée Hibari-san ! (Qui avait dit qu'il en avait marre ? Et Hibari ne le mordait pas tout les jours… malheureusement).

Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal. Sans hésiter, il valida la première réponse. Car elle était celle qui s'accordait le plus avec ses sentiments. Et là, il en fut complètement retourné. Le visage mécontent d'Hibari avait maintenant laissé place au visage d'un Hibari surpris et… en train de rougir !

- NOOOOON !

Il plaqua une main sur son nez pour empêcher le sang de couler sur le tapis. Un jour où, ne demandez pas pourquoi, il avait réussi à avoir une photo d'Hibari et même dessiner au stylo rouge sur ses joues n'avait pas suffi à donner un semblant de réalisme à une prétendue expression gênée qu'il avait voulu lui donner. Finalement, il allait peut-être pouvoir pardonner à Giannini.

- Giannini, j'ai eu tort de te critiquer. Merci… Merci !

Il lui fallut longtemps avant de pouvoir se remettre du choc émotionnel. Quand il eut rebouché son nez avec des morceaux de papier mouchoir, il reprit sa manette de jeu en tremblant. Surpris, il se rendit compte qu'Hibari était cette fois représenté ses tonfas à la main, l'expression de son visage montrant qu'il était en colère. Un message clignotait en bas de l'écran.

**/ - 20 points de santé / **

Il se figea net, perplexe. Et commença à réfléchir. Hibari en colère. Tonfas. Et la lumière fut. La réponse qu'il avait donnée au gardien au tempérament de glace aurait rendu gêné n'importe qui. Même Hibari. Il valida le message et un suivant apparut.

- Tiens, il y en a un autre ?

**/+ 10 points de notoriété /**

- Attends-là… Autant de points ? La dernière fois qu'il m'a frappé ça ne m'a rapporté que deux points… Ah ! J'en parle comme si j'en étais fier maintenant.

**« Votre gardien des nuages semble satisfait et range ses tonfas dans sa boîte arme avant de se retourner et de s'en aller. Que faites-vous ?**  
- Vous le laissez partir.  
- Vous le retenez.

Son cœur battait la chamade alors que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Et pourtant il était stressé. Il avait… peur. Hibari était en train de partir. Il ne le voulait pas. Et malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait, il valida sa réponse, car une pensée lui avait soudain traversé l'esprit. L'image d'Hibari réapparut alors ainsi que la boite de dialogue.

- Attends Hibari-san !  
- Je n'ai pas fini de te parler Hibari. Qui t'as dit de partir ?

Tsuna ne prit en compte aucune des deux réponses et orienta la flèche vers les petits onglets qui se trouvaient sur la barre supérieure de la boîte de dialogue.

**- Partir  
- Offrir un objet  
- L'inviter quelque part**

Rougissant et tremblant plus que jamais, il appuya sur le deuxième onglet et orienta son choix sur… la cravate qu'il avait acheté à Mammon.

**« Vous offrez une cravate à votre gardien des nuages. Perplexe, celui-ci finit par tendre la main et se saisit de la boîte pour finir par l'ouvrir devant vous. »**

_- Une cravate ? Je n'en ai pas l'utilité._

Et Tsuna sourit. Car sa réponse l'aurait surement fait flancher si un message n'était soudain pas apparu devant l'écran.

**/+15 points de notoriété avec Hibari/**

… **à suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dating Sim Version Mafioso**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano jouent à Dating Sim version Mafioso._

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu Romance xD  
**Couples** : Il y en aura tellement. A chaque personnage, vous verrez vers qui il cherchera à s'attirer les faveurs ;]  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Notes : **Et voilà un nouveau protagoniste, youpi ! Reverrons-nous Tsuna ? Qui sait… mais pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas, à moins que vous n'espériez le contraire ? Bah lisez et vous verrez !Merci à tous et toutes pour vos encouragements ! Et pour répondre à _**ananas-madoka**_ : il y aura assurément d'autres couples que Hibari x Tsuna. Quant à leur arrivée, cela dépendra entièrement de la tournure de l'histoire, des évènements, etc =}

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – a**

**Hibari Kyoya**

Pour Hibari Kyoya, chef du comité de discipline de Nanimori, une bonne journée bien remplie commençait à 7h00, l'auteur de la fic se permettant un aparté pour préciser que le jeune ténébreux n'étant pas du matin, il fallait donc ne pas s'imaginer le voir levé aux aurores.

Entre **7h00 et 7h15**, Hibari cheminait de la salle de bain à la cuisine, pour respectivement se laver la figure et prendre un petit déjeuner qui souvent se résumait à une tasse de café, l'auteur de la fic précisant que le jeune ténébreux savait bel et bien cuisiner…**  
A 7h20**, Hibari allait prendre une douche l'auteur vous épargnant les détails pour éviter toute crise d'hystérie puis s'habillait, enfilant machinalement sur son bras gauche son brassard aux couleurs rouge et or avant de quitter l'appartement et de prendre le chemin de l'école.

**A 7h40**, il arrivait à Nanimori lycée**[1]** et patientait 5 petites minutes devant l'entrée, les membres du comité déjà présents le saluant prestement avant qu'il ne les laisse pour rejoindre son bureau. Comme à son habitude, Kusakabe son bras droit l'attendait, une pile de dossiers sous le bras, qui se résumait souvent à des plaintes sur des herbivores qu'il allait devoir aller mordre les heures qui suivraient et les heures d'après encore. A chaque fois, un immense sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il poussa la porte, respirant une grande bouffée d'air frais, satisfait et prêt à commencer sa journée qui était symbolisée par la saisie de son stylo préféré dans le but de signer quelques paperasses, première chose qu'il faisait quand il s'asseyait à son bureau. Jamais une seule minute, ni même une seconde de retard.**  
7h55. ** Il restait debout près de son bureau discutant de choses et d'autres avec Kusakabe.**  
7h59 et 50 secondes.** Il s'asseyait sur son fauteuil.**  
8h00.** Il tendait le bras pour se saisir de…**  
8h01.** Le silence.**  
8h02.** Un long silence.**  
8h03.** Un très long silence.**  
8h04.** Un très très long silence, et gêné en plus de cela mais d'un seul côté.**  
8h05.** Le long était là depuis bien trop longtemps.

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées. Aucun son ne semblait vouloir filtrer mis à part celui du bruit de leur respiration. Kusakabe avait fini par lever les yeux vers Hibari pour voir que celui-ci s'était littéralement figé. Son visage, stoïque comme à l'accoutumée, ne laissait donc filtrer aucune émotion qui lui aurait permis de le mettre sur la voie.

- Kusakabe… es-tu entré dans le bureau avant moi ce matin ?

Le sous-chef du comité de discipline, d'abord un peu surpris, reprit ses esprits et leva les yeux vers Hibari.

- Non Hibari-san. Conformément à vos souhaits.  
- Alors comment ce truc a t-il atterri ici ?  
- Ce truc… Hibari-san ?

Kusakabe hésitant, finit par s'approcher du bureau d'Hibari pour reconnaître ce qui ressemblait à un boitier de dvd sur le bureau.

**17h00**. Tsuna recevait chez lui la visite d'Hibari et de l'ensemble du Comité de Discipline.**  
17h05 (en comptant le décalage horaire côté Italie). **Giannini recevait un appel de son Judaïme qui le menaçait soudain de le mettre au chômage pour engager Spanner à sa place s'il n'arrêtait pas la commercialisation sans avis et sans autorisation de son jeu de séduction.**  
17h07. **Reborn reprenait l'appel et demandait à Giannini de faire comme si rien n'avait été dit.**  
17h07 et 30 secondes. **Et rajouter que s'il discutait, il allait tâter d'une de ses balles de dernière volonté.

**+5 secondes plus tard. **Sans dernière volonté.

**17h15. **La situation était partiellement réglée. Le comité de discipline s'en était allé. Tsuna était encore en un seul morceau.

**17h16.** Arrivée de la mère de Tsuna pour proposer à Hibari de rester dîner.**  
17h17.** Confirmation de l'invitation du coté du ténébreux et évanouissement du côté du brun.**  
17h20.** Situation pas tant réglée que ça tout compte fait car ombre au tableau : la présence d'un adolescent ténébreux et stoïque prénommé Hibari dans le salon du parrain.

… **à suivre**

**

* * *

**

**[1]** _Dans cette fic, les personnages principaux sont désormais au lycée._


	5. Chapter 5

**Dating Sim Version Mafioso**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano jouent à Dating Sim version Mafioso._

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu Romance xD  
**Couples** : Il y en aura tellement. A chaque personnage, vous verrez vers qui il cherchera à s'attirer les faveurs ;]  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Notes : **Hibari chez les Sawada… Hmm, en voilà un qui va être content.

* * *

Kusakabe était retourné dans le bureau d'Hibari à Nanimori lycée dans l'intention d'y remettre un peu d'ordre afin de nettoyer le « carnage » qu'avait provoqué son chef. Après qu'il eut plus ou moins terminé, il se releva, époussetant sa veste et leva les yeux vers le mur quelques instants avant de s'en approcher tout en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche et de composer un numéro. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille, et une voix se fit entendre après quelques tonalités.

- Ryôma Construction**[1]** à l'appareil, j'écoute.  
- Ryô-san ? C'est moi Kusakabe.  
- Oh et bah dis donc, ça faisait longtemps ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?  
- J'aurais besoin de tes services pour réparer ou plutôt… arranger un mur.  
- Un mur ? Oh…Oooh je vois. Hibari-san a encore fait des siennes ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça.  
- Quels sont les dégâts ?  
- Et bien…

Kusakabe tendit sa main libre et se saisit de la poignée en métal, tout en posant son pied contre le mur afin de s'offrir un contrepoids et il tira de toutes ses forces, faisant tomber quelques gravats de ciment et un boitier noir transpercé sur le sol.

- Un trou dans le mur de la taille d'un bâton de fer… ou un tonfa si tu préfères.

Le sous-chef du comité de discipline se rappela la scène, voyant encore le boitier du dvd traverser la pièce et le tonfa frôler sa joue de quelques millimètres avant de s'encastrer dans le boitier puis dans le mur. Il cala l'arme sous son bras et se baissa pour ramasser le boitier poussiéreux qui avait été transpercé et qu'il retourna afin d'en regarder la couverture, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise. De la taille de deux grosses balles de tennis. Sa stupéfaction était telle qu'il en laissa tomber sa cigarette. Il reprit ses esprits quand il sentit une odeur de brulé venir lui chatouiller les narines. Et comprit qu'il était un homme mort s'il ne changeait pas la moquette d'ici le retour de son boss. Le visage couvert de sueur, il rapporta son téléphone à son oreille.

- Dis-moi Ryô-san. Tu ne ferais pas aussi dans l'installation de moquette par hasard?

**OOOooOOO**

- Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun, je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Tsuna sursauta et se cogna la tête, relevant les yeux vers sa mère de sous sa cachette, à savoir sous la table de la cuisine avant de sortir avec un air contrit.

- Oh…euh rien, rien du tout maman. Je… j'ai fait tomber quelque chose par terre c'est tout et j'ai pensé que ça avait peut-être roulé sous la table.  
- Oh. Donc si tu n'as plus rien à faire, va donc apporter quelque chose à boire à ton ami s'il te plaît.

L'adolescent se crispa mais n'osa pas contredire sa mère et prit le plateau de boissons de ses mains avant de se rendre dans le salon. Quand il rejoignit Hibari, celui-ci était assis, ses bras allongés le long du dossier du canapé. Il se surprit à le détailler plus que nécessaire, à attarder ses yeux sur ses cheveux sombres et soyeux, et à promener son regard sur la ligne de ses épaules.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire moi ?

Il se colla au mur, le plateau au plus près du corps afin de rester hors de portée de vue d'Hibari, tentant de reprendre un fil de pensée un peu plus catholique, et n'en tenant plus, finit par pencher lentement son visage vers l'encadrure de la porte pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

- Tsuna, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
- Iiiiiiiiiiiih !

Tsuna sursauta et faillit en lâcher son plateau si, à force de se faire surprendre à chaque fois de cette façon, il n'avait pas développé une résistance impressionnante face aux apparitions surprises de Reborn ou d'un autre membre de sa « famille ». Il se baissa vers son professeur particulier, le plateau toujours dans les mains avec un air de conspirateur.

- Rien du tout enfin, je m'apprêtais à apporter quelque chose à boire à Hibari-san.  
- En restant planté comme un idiot devant l'entrée? Tu ne changeras jamais Tsunaze.  
- Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes tu veux bien !

Le garçon soupira et se releva, Reborn le rejoignant d'un bond sur son épaule, et pénétra tremblant malgré lui à l'intérieur du salon. Il riva rapidement ses yeux sur le contenu du plateau pour éviter d'avoir à croiser le regard d'Hibari qu'il savait fixé sur lui et posa le tout sur la table, posant un verre devant le garçon.

- C'est du jus de fruit. J'espère que ça te va ?  
- Ça me va très bien.

Bien que le ton de sa voix fut plat et monotone, Tsuna se sentait heureux rien que par sa présence. En fait, ce qu'il ressentait était assez mitigé. C'était un mélange assez complexe de surprise, de peur et d'excitation. Ce qui, retranscrit dans une phrase en ce qui le concernait, donnerait quelque chose du genre : Hibari-san, je suis content que tu sois là mais j'avoue que ta seule présence m'effraie au plus haut point. En gros quoi qu'il en dise, la vérité étant qu'il avait la trouille. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sous les yeux le même Hibari du jeu, celui qui avait accepté son invitation à dîner. Était-ce là une simple coïncidence ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir reçu le jeu de Giannini et de Spanner et l'un des intéressés lui avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas l'auteur du petit cadeau surprise sur le bureau d'Hibari. En y repensant, Tsuna avait cru apercevoir à ce moment là comme l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de l'arcobaleno mais il s'était persuadé d'avoir rêvé. Car en ce qui concernait son tuteur particulier, il valait toujours mieux feindre de ne jamais rien voir sachant que celui-ci était un tantinet chatouilleux de la gâchette. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Hibari n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux fixés dans le vide. Tsuna se dit alors qu'il serait bon d'aborder le problème du jeu, comme le lui avait demandé Reborn une fois la communication téléphonique avec Giannini terminée. Il posa son verre sur la table pour éviter de le faire tomber malencontreusement dans le cas où n'importe quel geste quelconque de la part du ténébreux le ferait s'enfuir en courant.

- Hmmm, Hibari-san ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- _Ça commence bien_, pensa t-il suite à sa réponse.

Tsuna connaissait le caractère d'Hibari mais il était toujours difficile de tenir une conversation normale avec lui. En fait, il était le seul à ne pas y arriver. Les paroles échangées se résumaient souvent à un : _« Tu veux que je te morde Sawada Tsunayoshi ? »_ et à une course éperdue de sa part. Tsuna se souvint même de la fois où le jour où il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour l'asocial ténébreux, il avait lâché un «_ oui _», et s'était fait mordre ensuite. Il avait passé les trois jours suivants à l'hôpital.

- Et bien… tu as reçu le jeu n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu l'as avec toi ?  
- …Non. Je trouvais mon bureau assez terne alors je m'en suis servi pour décorer le mur. En tout cas, j'espère pour toi que c'était une blague Sawada Tsunayoshi. Car dans tous les cas, je te mordrais à mort pour ça, sois en sûr.

Tsuna déglutit et arbora une mine défaitiste, prêt à abréger la conversation mais suite à la sensation d'une aura meurtrière venant de l'arcobaleno juché sur son épaule, il se sentit soudain comme envahi d'un regain d'énergie.

- Ce… ce n'est pas une blague du tout je t'assure ! Pour tout t'avouer, je l'ai reçu aussi et je peux t'assurer que c'est un jeu vraiment super. Il est même dit dans le manuel que ça permet d'élever ton quotient intellectuel.

Tsuna sourit d'un air bête, pensant que l'argument à lui seul en faveur du facteur intellectuel aiderait à convaincre Hibari de l'essayer. Mais son sourire fut très vite remplacé par une expression apeurée alors que le chef du Comité de Discipline se levait avec une expression sombre sur le visage.

- Insinuerais-tu que j'ai besoin de ce jeu parce que j'ai une intelligence sous-développée ?

Tsuna déglutit une seconde fois, le front couvert de sueur quand un coup de pied retourné dans la joue l'assomma le laissant retomber la tête contre l'un des bras du canapé, Reborn atterrissant gracieusement sur lui.

- Akanbô, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
- Si je le laissais continuer, il aurait eu vite fait de signer son arrêt de mort. Je lui sauve la vie.  
- Hmph.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, ne juge pas ce jeu sur son titre ou son apparence. Essaye-le au moins et en échange, je te promets que tu pourras prendre ta revanche contre moi.

Il y eut un tilt dans la tête d'Hibari à l'évocation de son combat contre l'Arcobaleno, combat qu'il avait perdu et qui avait entaché sa fierté, lui rappelant alors sa première et seule défaite contre le gardien à tête d'ananas. Un silence passa pendant lequel le front plissé du ténébreux témoignait de sa réflexion. Comme à contrecœur, il finit cependant par acquiescer d'un signe de la tête.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse akanbô.  
- Un mafieux ne revient jamais sur sa parole.

… **à suivre**

**

* * *

**

**[1] **_Vous aurez compris que ça n'existe pas dans le manga ^^_**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dating Sim Version Mafioso**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano jouent à Dating Sim version Mafioso._

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu Romance xD  
**Couples** : Il y en aura tellement. A chaque personnage, vous verrez vers qui il cherchera à s'attirer les faveurs ;]  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Notes : **Et voilà, reprise de la fic après un très long moment d'abstinence envers ma drogue préférée : KHR. À force de regarder à nouveau l'animé, on se dit qu'il est peut-être temps de reprendre là où on en était resté ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

**! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – b**

**Hibari Kyoya**

Après sa visite impromptue chez l'herbivore qui était censé lui servir de « boss », Hibari se décida à rentrer chez lui, mitigé entre l'agacement dû au fait qu'il s'était engagé à jouer à ce stupide jeu pour herbivore en rut, et son combat contre l'arcobaleno. Il sourit de manière quelque peu sadique quand il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours passer ses nerfs sur Sawada si le jeu venait à l'irriter plus que de raison. Mauvaise excuse quand on savait que dernièrement des idées pas très catholiques lui traversaient l'esprit à la pensée du petit brun. Dont l'attitude était devenue quelques peu étranges dernièrement. Tout en passant les portes de son appartement, il passa un rapide coup de fil à Kusakabe dont la voix au bout du fil lui paraissait légèrement agitée afin de s'enquérait de la situation à Nanimori après son départ. Le bras droit le rassura sur la situation avec un peu trop d'empressement à son goût et il raccrocha au bout de quelques minutes, l'air dubitatif. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il décida d'en faire abstraction. Exténué, il se changea et se dirigea vers sa cuisine quand il avisa un paquet sur la table. En l'espace de quelques secondes, tous ses sens furent en alerte sachant que ce matin le dit paquet ne s'y trouvait pas et il s'approcha lentement. Le dessin d'une tétine sur l'une des faces du paquet le rassura quant à son destinataire et il s'en saisit, sentant que d'une manière ou d'une autre le contenu ne lui plairait pas et en aucune façon. Il ne s'y trompa guère quand il vit un portable à écran tactile – dernière génération en plus de toute le matériel qui allait avec – trônant dans un carré de mousse, suivit d'une petite carte assurément signé de la main du bébé.

**- « J'ai cru comprendre que mon petit cadeau de ce matin avait servir à refaire la tapisserie de ton bureau. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi à mon initiative un support de jeu collant plus à ta personnalité. »**

Hibari ne put s'empêcher de saluer l'initiative de l'arcobaleno, alors qu'il détestait d'habitude qu'on fasse des choses à sa place sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé. Il se saisit de son propre portable et enleva la carte Sim qu'il plaça à l'intérieur du nouvel appareil. Il dut s'attarder quelques minutes à parfaire les réglages, s'énervant déjà sur le fait que ça lui faisait perdre de son si précieux temps et s'aperçut qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Bien que le numéro ne lui dise rien, il le consulta sans surprise quand il comprit de qui il pouvait bien venir.

**- « J'espère que cela te plaira. Tu sais déjà où aller. Bon jeu. Et surtout n'oublie pas notre accord. »**  
- Tchh, lâcha Hibari avec un certain mécontentement. Je les mordrais à mort pour avoir perturbé la tranquillité de ma fin d'après-midi.

Quand bien même, il ouvrit son frigo et en sortit les restes de son repas d'hier et s'installa sur le canapé de son salon. Un morceau de sandwich coincé entre les dents, il prit son nouveau portable en main, légèrement déstabilisé par les changements avec le précèdent et finit par trouver la section jeu ou s'affichait l'icône de la stupide application. Il la lança et retint la vague de colère devant le générique ridicule sur fond de musique mafiosi dans lequel il apparut brièvement. Tenté de passer ses nerfs sur le portable à coup de tonfas, il se résigna à lancer une nouvelle partie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de quelques millimètres quand le décor qui se dessina laissa deviner les murs de sa chambre. Mentalement, il inscrivit sur sa liste des choses à faire d'aller interroger Sawada quant au respect de sa vie privé. On n'espionnait pas sans permission le chef du comité de discipline sans s'en mordre les doigts. Qu'importe que le petit brun aux yeux d'ambres soit innocent ou non, il devait payer pour toutes les actions méritant punition des herbivores sous ses ordres. Bien que l'idée d'un Tsuna s'infiltrant discrètement dans sa chambre n'étant pas pour lui déplaire. Depuis quelques temps, le jeune chef Vongola avait réussi quelque chose qu'il avait pensé… impensable. Attirer son intérêt plus d'une heure d'affilé. C'était un record. Ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était le fait que la situation ne le mettait pas aussi en colère qu'il l'aurait voulu. Le petit brun s'accaparait le moindre recoin de son esprit et ce n'était pas normal. Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui et il avait le sentiment que jouer à ce stupide jeu n'allait pas arranger ses affaires. Poussant un bref soupir, il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l'écran ou un encadré de texte était apparu.

**« Il est 7h00 et une nouvelle journée commence. Il fait beau et Hibird qui entonnait jusque-là l'hymne de Nanimori pour vous réveiller se tait. Que faîtes-vous ? »**  
- Vous vous autorisez quelques minutes de sommeil en plus : la journée d'hier fut épuisante mais riche en expédition punitive.  
- Vous vous levez car vous êtes un travailleur acharné : le boulot doit commencer tôt et être bien fait.

Mitigé entre la surprise de voir un jeu aussi près de la réalité et son mécontentement face à cette découverte, il valida la deuxième option, sachant qu'en réalité, il n'était pas vraiment du matin. Pourtant pour cette fois, il avait envie de changer les vieilles habitudes. Se laissait-il prendre au jeu finalement ? Non. Impossible.

**« Vous vous levez. Hibird sur l'épaule, vous passez par la salle de bain avant d'aller vous préparer un café. Une fois préparé, vous sortez de votre appartement, frais et dispo pour une journée qui s'annonce comme tous les autres, enrichissante. Tournant dans un coin de rue, vous ne voyez pas l'ombre qui vous percute dans un bruit sourd avant de tomber par terre. En baissant les yeux, vous reconnaissez un élève de Nanimori. Que faîtes-vous ? »**  
- Vous le laissez partir. Bien qu'il vous soit rentré dedans, vous n'admettrez pas qu'un élève de votre école soit en retard en cours.  
- Vous n'admettez simplement pas qu'on vous soit rentré dedans. On ne bouscule pas le chef du comité de discipline sans s'en mordre les doigts.

Et en l'occurrence, c'était lui qui mordait. Et à mort. C'est donc sans aucun scrupule non sans une certaine once d'hésitation qu'il opta pour la deuxième option. Un nouvel écran s'ajouta alors, se superposant au premier avec l'intitulé « Inventaire », à l'intérieur duquel il retrouva les deux barres de fer qu'il affectionnait tant. Il se positionna dessus et valida son choix avec un sourire sadique. L'écran se brouilla laissant entendre des bruits sourds et quelques cris agonisants avant que la rue ne devienne une nouvelle fois déserte.

**/ + 15 points de notoriété /  
/ + 5 points de force /  
**

Hibari leva un sourcil mais ne s'attarda guère sur les détails. Même virtuellement, il s'occuperait de mâter les herbivores qui auraient le malheur de croiser sa route. C'est ainsi que sa route jusqu'au bahut s'en retrouva plus enrichissante et fructueuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

**/ + 15 points de notoriété / + 5 points de force / - **alors qu'il traversait un piéton.

**/ + 30 points de notoriété / + 10 points de force / - **alors qu'il dépassait les grilles de la cour.

**/ + 15 points de notoriété / + 5 points de force / - **alors qu'il montait les escaliers jusqu'à son bureau.

Son inventaire aussi s'était rempli au fur et à mesure de biens différents, dont il ne saisissait pas l'utilité du moins pour l'instant. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte de son bureau, un nouvel encadre de texte apparut alors que Kusakabe apparaissait à la droite de l'écran.

_- Bonjour Hibari-san. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée._

**« Comme les autres membres du comité avant lui, votre bras droit Kusakabe vous salue comme à son habitude, devant votre bureau, une pile de dossier sous la main qu'il vous tend. »**

_**« Affaires pour la journée glissé dans l'inventaire »**_

Comme d'habitude, des herbivores ayant enfreint les règles de Nanimori à aller mordre.

**« Vous remerciez Kusakabe et entrez dans votre bureau. Installé sur votre fauteuil, vous commencez à feuilletez les dossiers. »**

Un nouvel écran apparut sur lequel plusieurs fichiers apparurent. D'un doigt, il fit glisser l'écran pour passer au second et ainsi de suite, comprenant là qu'il s'agissait en quelques sortes de « mission ». Il suffisait qu'il clique sur l'un de ses fichiers pour que deux boutons apparaissent.

**« Valider »** et **« Annuler »**

Il hésita et retourna sur la première page. Il appuya sur le premier dossier et leva un sourcil quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon se dessina soudain sur ses lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser…

_... à suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dating Sim Version Mafioso**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano jouent à Dating Sim version Mafioso._

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu Romance xD  
**Couples** : Il y en aura tellement. A chaque personnage, vous verrez vers qui il cherchera à s'attirer les faveurs ;]  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Notes : **Et voilà la suite! Malheureusement laure59 ce n'était pas Mukuro ;] Bien qu'il se tapera peut-être l'incruste dans le prochain chapitre qui sait? Je ne fait qu'une simple allusion quant à qui il s'agit en réalité. Quand à la suite, elle devrait arriver très très rapidement! Je compte faire une V2 dès que je le pourrais histoire de supprimer toute les vilaines choses concernant les fautes de grammaire etc ^^"  
**! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/conjugaison et autres !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – c**

**Hibari Kyoya**

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures seulement qu'il avait commencé sa partie et on pouvait aisément dire qu'il s'en sortait bien. Très bien même. Qui l'aurait-cru ? Ce n'est pas qu'il s'était soudainement trouvé un gout malsain et immodéré pour les jeux vidéo, mais le jeu en lui-même avait en soi quelque chose de particulièrement attrayant parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, il n'avait pas la chance de rencontrer Sawada Tsunayoshi aussi souvent et en l'espace de seulement quelques heures. Pas lorsqu' on avait un gardien de la Tempête aussi collant que Gokudera Hayato et un gardien de la Pluie genre _« je suis le pote de tout le monde »_ comme Yamamoto Takeshi.

Bien qu'il savait que tout ceci n'était que données et contexte virtuel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'herbivore ne lui vouait pas un certain intérêt (mais cela n'aurait-il pas été prendre ses rêves pour une réalité ?). Tsuna lui vouant un culte n'était pas en soi quelque chose de vraiment désagréable – et mieux encore il en rêvait – mais c'était juste impossible. Impossible comme impensable car il ne faisait qu'inspirer un sentiment de terreur au petit brun et le _« iiiiiiiiiiiih_ » peu viril qu'il poussa alors qu'il croisait sa route pour la énième fois de la journée ne fit que renforcer son opinion.

Il eut un air pincé et commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire cette fois. L'image d'un Tsuna apeuré venait d'apparaître à la droite de l'écran. Presque vexé, il hésita encore à lui faire tâter de son bâton – il n'y avait bien entendu pas d'allusion perverse même si… - ou entamer un dialogue constructif avec l'herbivore.

Imaginer un Hibari –grand préfet du comité de discipline- loquace était en soi une véritable expérience - voir même un défi - surtout quand on savait que l'alouette était plus du genre à parler avec ses tonfas plutôt qu'avec sa bouche.

Le problème était que sa barre de réputation avec le Decimo n'avait pas augmenté des masses. Instinctivement, il savait que s'il se la jouait _« bon pote », _cela ne ferait que dégrader la situation déjà si précaire. N'était-il pas un tortionnaire ? Allait-il devoir recommencer sa partie ? Comment ses saletés d'ingénieurs avaient-ils conçus leur jeu ? Il se promit de les mordre à mort pour avoir créé cette application débile –même si il y prenait goût mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer – car c'était contraire au règlement. A son règlement tout du moins. Et puis étrangers ou amis de Tsuna, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

**Vous rencontrez Sawada Tsunayoshi une fois de plus. Celui-ci semble ne pas avoir oublié _« le traitement »_ que vous lui avez infligé après que vous vous soyez occupé de son dossier. Résigné et sachant qu'il ne peut fuir, il attend. Que décidez-vous de faire ?  
**- Vous le corrigez pour avoir enfreint la règle XXX de Nanimori  
- Vous le corrigez pour faire passez votre mauvaise humeur  
- Vous entamez avec lui un semblant de conversation

Hibari resta un instant perplexe. Il se demanda encore une fois ce que l'herbivore pouvait bien penser de lui. Qu'est-ce que le petit brun à la tête d'une des plus puissantes familles mafieuses pouvait ne pas lui trouver ? N'était-il pas le gardien parfait ? Bon okay. Il se souvint un jour lui avoir dit ne pas vouloir faire partie d'un troupeau de vaches, mais ne portait-il pas la bague ? Certes, la première raison pour laquelle il s'était décidé à la garder c'était parce que Reborn lui avait dit qu'elle valait son pesant d'or. Mammon aurait surement été intéressé pour la lui acheter et la revendre deux fois son prix initial.

Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas eu la meilleure attitude avec Tsuna et ce depuis le début. Il aurait dû apprendre à lui parler avant de le mordre et non le mordre pour lui parler ensuite. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le degré d'attention était proportionnellement à des années lumières l'un de l'autre. Surtout quand on savait que quand il mordait quelqu'un à mort, sa victime n'était généralement plus très attentive.

Il hésita donc entre se sentir vexé d'avoir un chiffre négatif quant à son niveau de réputation avec Tsuna ou continuer à lui taper dessus et grand bien lui en fasse. Le simple fait qu'il réfléchisse autant quant au sort de quelqu'un l'étonnait déjà beaucoup. L'herbivore avait réussi sans s'en rendre compte à lui faire faire quelque chose de normalement… impossible. Comme quoi il y avait toujours des premières fois à tout. Cette règle se confirmait.

Devait-il donc faire quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas et en payer le prix ? Un « game-over » supposa-t-il. Ou alors agir comme à l'accoutumé ? Tout en regardant l'écran, il eut subitement une impulsion. Il tapota l'écran et valida sa réponse.

Il eut un grand sourire - dans le genre effrayant bien entendu parce que le jour ou Hibari se mettrait à sourire comme Yamamoto… - alors que l'image d'un Tsuna apeuré laissait place à l'image d'un Tsuna rouge pivoine, les cheveux dressés sur la tête. En haut à gauche de l'écran, un encadré récapitulait ses actions.

Ø **Icône de la main = Action : _Enlacer Tsuna_ = Action : _Embrasser langoureusement_**

Le petit brun ne s'était pas encore enfui la queue entre les jambes. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait remonté dans son estime - _Tchh h !_ - Qu'est-ce ce qui se passerait s'il surprenait Tsuna de la même façon dans la réalité, il se le demandait. Et sérieusement en plus.

**Le 10ème Vongola reste figé de stupeur avant de se reprendre. Hésitant, il vous pose finalement la question.**

- _Pour… pourquoi as-tu fait ça Hibari-san ? _(Il n'avait pas commis un meurtre tout de même)

**Vous lui répondez :**  
- C'est ta punition pour avoir enfreint les règles, herbivore (on ne pouvait pas faire plus taquin)  
- Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, et avec qui je veux. Un problème ? (on ne pouvait pas faire plus canaille non plus tiens)  
- C'est parce que… parce que je suis amoureux de toi Sawada ! (%Δ£ &#§Ω€* !)

Le téléphone faillit passer par la fenêtre de la salle du comité de discipline. Ces deux italiens – Giannini et Spanner – allaient assurément recevoir la visite d'un certain préfet de discipline et il comptait bien leur faire passer l'envie de passer leurs vacances ici. Il prit néanmoins une grande inspiration et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Il n'allait très certainement pas choisit la troisième option. Il n'était pas aussi extrême que Sasagawa Ryohei pour débiter une telle ânerie – parce que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas aussi extrême quoique… – ni aussi suicidaire que Gokudera Hayato - sans que ça fasse trop lèche-botte – ni aussi tête en l'air que Yamamoto Takeshi - ce genre de choses ne le faisait pas rire du tout – ni aussi débile que le veau/Lambo – sans qu'il n'ait l'air d'un parfait ahuri du début jusqu'à la fin - et ni aussi vicieux que celui dont il-ne-citerait-pas-le-nom. Un connard d'illusionniste dont la tête - qu'il ne supportait pas quoi qu'il puisse – ressemblait fortement à s'y méprendre à un ananas. Un pauvre et ridicule ananas. _- Hahaha !_ –

Il valida la première option puisqu'elle était la seule à contenir son mantra préférée.

**Le 10ème Vongola semble au premier abord, surprit par votre réponse mais semble se reprendre aussitôt.**

L'image représentant l'herbivore rouge pivoine laissa place à une image où il souriait timidement.

- _Ah… Ah bon. Alors je… je m'excuse Hibari-san. _

Hibari resta quelques instants interdit devant cette expression que le Decimo lui montrait si rarement. Ou plutôt dans les rares moments où il lui épargnait la morsure de ses tonfas. C'est-à-dire presque jamais. Ou quand il parvenait à s'enfuir après que son gardien de la tempête ait fait diversion en balançant ses dynamites dans le couloir, détruisant une partie de l'établissement. Cette saleté d'herbivore qui ruminait sa clope avait saisi l'un de ses principaux points faibles et il ne se privait pas de le lui montrer.

Sa colère subite s'estompa néanmoins rapidement quand il vit l'encadré qui s'était affiché en bas de l'écran.

**/ + 10 points de notoriété avec Sawada Tsunayoshi/**

Il retirait enfin un peu de véritable plaisir dans toute cette histoire. Non attendez. Comment ça, enfin ? Il était vrai que remonter dans l'estime de Sawada lui faisait plaisir mais pas dans le sens : « Kya Kya c'est trop génial, j'ai enfin réussi ». Le genre blasé lui correspondait mieux : « Ouais. Et alors ? ». Il était plus crédible comme ça. Certainement. Ou du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre.

- _Hi… Hibari-san. Je m'excuse encore mais… je… je vais devoir rentrer. Reborn m'attend pour faire mes devoirs._

**Le 10ème Vongola s'apprête à s'en aller mais semble attendre une approbation de votre part** (c'était vrai : on ne partait jamais sans son consentement)**. Que faîtes-vous ?  
**- « _J'ai décidé que tu ne partirais alors tu restes ici. » _**Avec un regard noir et tonfas à l'appui.  
**- « Je n'ai pas encore fini alors je vais prendre sur mon temps si précieux pour nous accorder quelques minutes en plus. Je te conseille de faire de même.** » Avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu à l'appui.  
**- _« Je suppose que je peux te laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui. »_ **Avec un air désintéressé à l'appui.**  
- _« Tu préfères donc passer du temps avec le bébé plutôt qu'avec moi ? »_ **Avec un regard menaçant à l'appui.**

La dernière réponse traduisait pour sa part une certaine frustration et il était bien tenté de choisir cette solution. Cette proposition traduisait plusieurs possibilités qui s'imbriquait les unes aux autres pour ne formait qu'une seule et même suite logique qu'Hibari envisagea le plus sérieusement possible. C'est-à-dire sans s'énerver. Au final, le résultat restait le même et traduisait selon lui, sa jalousie. Mais il estima que la perspicacité et la logique du petit brun ne lui permettrait pas d'en arriver à une telle conclusion. A part s'il était doté de l'item Hyper Intuition. Mais il en doutait beaucoup. Malheureusement il était loin de se douter qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité _(note de l'auteur : ceci est une autre histoire =) )._

Hibari posa le portable sur la table et laissa son corps s'enfoncer dans le confortable fauteuil en cuir. Alors qu'il se massait l'arête du nez d'une main, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Il sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait et ne changeant rien de sa position, se contenta de lâcher un : « Entrez » quelque peu monotone.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Kusakabe dont le visage été recouvert de quelques pansements après qu'il ait bien sur dû expliquer au gardien du nuage la raison pour laquelle la moquette qu'il aimait tant avait subitement été changé. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et s'inclina légèrement devant lui.

- Hibari-san, je suis venu cherchez vos directives.

L'adolescent se souvint qu'il avait fait une liste des choses à faire pour aujourd'hui, délaissant pour la première fois ses devoirs en tant que préfet pour se consacrer à ce jeu si stupide auquel le bébé l'avait obligé à jouer. Il la tendit à Kusakabe qui s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la pièce. Hibari haussa un sourcil alors que son subordonné s'arrêtait sur le pas de porte pour se tournait vers lui et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Tout va bien Hibari-san ? Vous semblez un peu pâle…

- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit c'est tout. À présent, sors d'ici.

- Bien Hibari-san.

Le claquement de la porte qui se refermait retentit, replongeant la pièce dans le silence. Dans un bruissement d'ailes, Hibird entra par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée entrouverte et se posa sur le sommet de sa tête, entonnant l'hymne de Nanimori dans des pépiements aussi clairs que du cristal. Cela eut pour effet de détendre le gardien des nuages qui se laissa retomber dans le confort de son siège. Les yeux fermés, sa main tâtonna la table pour se saisir du portable ou l'intitulé « PAUSE » clignotait dans des tons rouge et or. Il fit glisser son doigt sur la surface de l'écran et continua sa partie, là où figuraient encore les options quant à ce qu'il devait répondre à Tsuna. Il hésitait encore mais se dit finalement qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et il valida sa réponse.

- _Pas… pas du tout Hibari-san. C'est juste que… enfin je suppose que Reborn va me tuer… mais je pense que…ce n'est… pas si grave._

Un encadré indiquant:

**/ + 10 points de notoriété avec Sawada Tsunayoshi**,

apparut mais il l'ignora complètement. Sous ses yeux, l'image d'un Tsuna, les joues rouges et baissant les yeux vers le sol tout en le regardant de temps à autre était apparue à la place de la précédente. Le cœur d'Hibari faillit rater un battement.

- _Je peux rester plus… plus… plus longtemps si ce que tu veux !_

Avec l'image animée le représentant, il avait eu l'air de chercher ses mots, avait bafouillé puis finalement lâcher ses derniers mots dans un cri ultime comme pour se libérer.

Mais dans le cœur d'Hibari, ces mots avaient résonné avec un timbre vibrant… et chaleureux.  
Non il n'était pas bête. Oui il était cruel.  
Non il n'était pas idiot. Oui il était réaliste.  
Il savait que tout était fictif pourtant son cœur était en train de se remplir d'une douce et agréable chaleur alors que son front basculait doucement contre la surface lisse du portable qu'il tenait entre ses mains…

...

...

...

...

...

Et la bête sauvage découvrit ce que c'était que le sentiment d'amour…

* * *

**… à suivre**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'avais oublié de le dire dans le précédent chapitre, mais je tiens à remercier sincèrement (en plus de ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews) ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris. Comme je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment fonctionne le site, j'espère que certains ne sont pas bombardés de messages d'alerte sur le fait que je remplace souvent mes chapitres (à cause de fautes vu à la dernière minute etc). Si c'est le cas, croyez que j'en suis sincèrement désolé et je m'en excuse!

Sur ce, à très très bientôt =)


End file.
